You Can't Hide Beautiful
by Reba0is0Ahmazing
Summary: Takes place before Cheyenne is born. Not a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

"Brock stop staring at me," said Reba as she lays on the bed flipping through People Magazine, "God these women are so beautiful. Why don't look like this?"

"Reba, You are beautiful! I love you. You know how you said that you put on five pounds, I have no clue what your talking about. You are gorgeous," I stated clearly.

"You're just saying that because you have to. I'm your wife you have to tell me I'm beautiful. I'm fat and you know it!"

"First of all, Reba, I don't have to say anything. And even if I did, just because I have to say it doesn't mean that I have actually mean what I'm saying. But I do mean it, Reba. You are beautiful in every single way."

_**She says don't stare at me  
She's afraid that I might see  
Those 5 extra pounds she talks about  
I don't know what she's talking about**_

_**She looks through magazines  
With every page she dreams of  
Looking like somebody else  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself**_

After this conversation she falls asleep. This is my favorite time. She is just laying in my arms, no make-up on and her hair is messed up. All she's wearing is my t-shirt. She wakes and notices me looking at her.

"What are you looking at. I must look horrible. I have no make-up on or anything," she said.

"You can't hide beautiful, honey."

"What?" she asked confused.

_**Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on  
But even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone**_

"You don't have to do anything. You can't do anything to disguise the way you naturally shine! You make looking beautiful look easy. I love what you do to me!" I told her.

"I don't believe you."

"I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself, Reba."

_**You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful**_

"You can put on simple clothes, and turn everybody's head. Everytime you move you get me! And you don't even know that your sexy," I told her honestly.

"You're lying to me! You don't really think that!" she exclaimed.

_**She can take a simple dress  
Put it on and turn some heads  
Man, Everytime she moves she gets me  
She doesn't even know she's sexy**_

"You are so smart! The way you think blows my mind! You make me laugh, and you make me dream that we can have a family together."

_**And the way she thinks sometimes  
Out of nowhere blows my mind  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream  
I love the way she looks at things**_

"You are like an angel that God sent down to save me!" I exclaimed.

_**A little piece of heaven god gave to this world  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl**_

I decide that if she won't believe me, I will just sing to her. I sing:

_**You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful**_

_**She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful**_

_**She's so beautiful.**_

"You are so beautiful. You can't hide beautiful."

_**You can't hide beautiful.**_

"Aww, honey your so sweet. I love you," she told me.

"I love you too."

**A.N. Not a oneshot. Going to continue. This takes place before Cheyenne is born. **


	2. Chapter 2

_(Brock's Point of View)_

A month later we finally realized what those five extra pounds really were. They were our baby! Our baby was growing inside Reba and she didn't even know it! Well, neither did I, but it was her body. The baby is healthy, and I'm so happy that I'm going to be a daddy! I won't let Reba walk anywhere. I carry her everywhere so she doesn't get tired. My theory is that if she gets tired that's unhealthy for her and the baby. I'm pretty sure that's not the case, but you can never be too careful. I love her so much!

Today when I was carrying her, she fell asleep in my arms. So I just sat down, and watched her sleep. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. When she wakes up, and has sleep in her eyes, she is truly gorgeous. She is my perfect little angel. I really do believe that God sent her down to save me. She has saved me. She got me to quit smoking cigarettes and pot. She helped stop drinking all the time, and now she is going to save me by teaching me how important a new life is. Reba is my wife, the love of my life, and the mother of my unborn child.

_(Switch to Reba's Point of View)_

I can't believe that I'm pregnant! I am so scared and happy at the same time, I'm scappy. Wow, I must be crazy. I just combined two words together. I'm sure Brock is happy too. All he does is ask if I'm okay, and he makes sure he's there for me every step of the way. He has also been carrying me everywhere. If I fall asleep in his arms, he'll just sit there and stare and at me. If it was so sweet, I would call it creepy. But it is so cute. I'll just wake up, and there he'll be staring and smiling. I love it and I love him!

I am ecstatic that I'm going to be a mommy. I've always wanted a big family since I grew up being an only child. I know that my parents want me to have lots of kids too because they keep hinting that the want grandchildren.

_(Skip ahead seven years. story now written in third person. Cheyenne is seven and Kyra is two.)_

"Look at them," said Brock, "Our little girls are so big now!"

"I know," said Reba trailing off.

"What's wrong?" asked Brock.

"I want a little boy."

"Isn't it the dad who's supposed to wish for a boy?"

"Maybe," said Reba, "I just want a boy now. I think it will make our family complete."

"I think so too, but shouldn't we wait until Kyra's a little older?" asked Brock.

"You know how long it took me to get pregnant with the other two," said Reba.

"Yeah, but what if you get pregnant right away?"

"I don't think that's going to happen, but if you want we can wait," said Reba sounding sad.

"We can start trying Reba," said Brock quickly.

"Good."

**A.N. Sorry it's so short. I'm going to just write a little epilogue for this story and thats going to be it. A sequel to LOVE WILL FIND ITS WAY TO YOU is coming up next. Until then. **


	3. Epilogue

**A.N. This is it for this story. I hope you guys liked it so far, and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**_(Seven Years later. Reba's Point of View.)_**

_I'm glad that we started trying when we did. It took us three more years to conceive our son Jake, who is now four. He is the highlight of my life. I love my kids, my family, and my house! Everything is perfect. I can't think of anything that could make my life anymore perfect. Jakie has been asking for a baby brother. Brock and I have considered it, and we have decided to start trying for another baby. We haven't told the kids though because we don't want to get their hopes up. I hope we conceive soon. I want to make this family bigger!_

**(Switch to third person)**

"Reba," said Brock, "Where's the ketchup?"

"Honey its in the door of the refrigerator," replied Reba walking over to the fridge grabbing it, and giving it to him with a kiss.

"Wow. Such great service around here."

"Ha ha ha. You make me laugh."

"Honey you know I'm just kidding with you. Right? I love you."

"I know that. I love you too."

Just then all three of their kids came running in the house. They hear a series of "Hey Mom, Hey Dad." before all their kids run upstairs to their rooms.

"I think we're all alone now," said Reba going over to him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hmm," said Brock against her lips.

They are in a full on make-out station when Cheyenne walks into the kitchen.

"Eww gross!" exclaimed Cheyenne, "Why the kitchen! That's where we eat!"

"Cheyenne we're just kissing."

"Yeah Yeah."

"And plus your fourteen, I'm sure you see plenty of kissing," said Reba.

**(_seven months later. reba's point of view.)_**

How could everything go so wrong! Today I found out not only that my husband was having an affair, but he also got the crazy blonde pregnant! How could he throw a twenty year marriage away for dental hygienist with two first name! And she's like two of me! Height and width wise! Pus my seventeen year-old daughter is pregnant! My life is falling apart.

What's that? The door?

Yup, it is the door. It's my cheating ex-husband to be, and his mistress! The nerve he has bringing her into my house!

"What do you want?" I asked clearly not wanting him or Barbara Jean here.

"I actually wanted to talk to you alone," said Brock, "But Barbara Jean wouldn't stay in the car."

"Its too hot out there!" complained Barbara Jean.

"Fine Brock! Let's talk in the kitchen."

We walk into the kitchen, and a million and one thoughts are running through my head.

"Soo," I said breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Reba, I just wanted you to know, that I have to marry Barbara Jean. I don't even care if she here's this because I know she listening from the other room. I love you Reba, and if Barbara Jean wasn't pregnant I would never leave you for her!" exclaimed Brock.

"If you love me, Why did you cheat on me?" I asked getting emotional.

"She was there, Reba, I knew I wanted to be with you. But I guess I thought that you didn't want me anymore."

"I still want you!" I exclaimed bringing my hand to my mouth surprised as to what I just blurted out.

"What?" asked Brock a small smile playing on his lips.

"I still love you! I'll take you back! I promise I'll forgive! Please just don't leave!"

"You want me to come home?" asked Brock surprised.

"Yes!" I exclaimed getting really excited, "I love you! Please come home," I begged.

"I'll tell Barbara Jean," said Brock.

"Really?" I asked.

"I love you, Reba."

"I love you too Brock," I said starting to cry in his arms.

"You know what Reba? You are beautiful inside and out," started Brock, "You truly can't hide beautiful."

_And they lived happily ever after_

**A.N. I hope you guys liked this short little story. It was just something to do for fun. I love you guys so much!! Until Next Timee...**


End file.
